


Day One Hundred Five || Temptations

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [105]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: For a wounded vampire, there's nothing more tempting than the blood of a human. But what about from one not quite human?





	Day One Hundred Five || Temptations

_ Shit shit shit shit SHIT _ .

Fleeing on foot, Sasuke cuts his way through the outskirts of the city, thankfully lightly populated at this hour and leaving few civilians to risk crashing into. While he has the control normally to use his inhuman speed without worry...these are not normal circumstances. 

He’s wounded. Badly.  _ Stupidly _ . He should have seen that hunter ambush coming, and now he’s got a bullet trail that skims his left side.

While it’s far from fatal, it stings like a son of a bitch. Silver affects Nightwalker flesh in unnatural ways. The only way it’s going to start healing is if it’s treated first. And he’s far from any of Madara’s outposts. Which means being far from the only other enforcer he knows with any medical know-how.

So, he takes a risky second option.

Scaling a building and fighting back his body’s feral instincts, he manages to dig out his phone, blood wiped off his fingers on his jacket before sending a text.

_ You got any first aid, witchy woman? _

It only takes her a few moments to respond. But rather than text, she calls him.

“Oh gods, what happened? Are you all right?”

“Got into a fight. Wounded. I need help and I’m far from base. I’m only a few blocks from you.”

“I...I don’t know anything about wounds! I’m not a nurse!”

“No, but you’ve got something better than a nurse’s knowledge. You’ve got magic.” Sasuke takes a hissing breath as a wave of pain passes.

“Which I don’t know how to use!”

“I’ll guide you through it.”

“But you didn’t even know witches were real until you met me! How do you -”

“ _ Just! _ Trust me, Hyūga.”

“...o-okay. I’ll...I’ll meet you outside the dorm, around back. Just be sure no one sees you.”

“Can do.”

Ending the call, his head tilts back, breath labored. Chills seem to run the length of his spine, but he’s not cold. This kind of pain calls back to his kind’s last defense.

Frenzy, as most call it.

A harkening back to their most basic instincts. Letting a feral drive take over to protect themselves. A massive boost in power, but at the cost of their conscious mind. Extremely dangerous. And also leaving them open to infect any humans they bite...which as of the creation of the Senate centuries ago, is extremely illegal and results in a death penalty, no questions asked.

His body wants to fight a threat that’s no longer present, reacting to his pain and the silver that wrought it. He has to keep his head, or he could end up doing something  _ extremely _ stupid.

Risky asking Hinata for help...but she’s the only human he knows of that could begin to resist him. Witches can bend the actions of a Nightwalker if they’re strong enough, as she did when they met. If he were to attack her, she  _ might _ be able to fend him off.

He could call someone else, but odds are they’re also in the middle of business. This is quicker...even if it’s riskier.

Sasuke can’t carry on like this much longer. The temptation to give in to his instincts is raising by the minute.

Dragging himself up, he makes for the edge, taking rooftops rather than sidewalks until he finds the university grounds. By now he’s more than familiar with Hinata’s dorm. Sticking to shadows, he makes his way around back.

She’s there, looking ansty and bringing up her phone’s light as he approaches. Apprehension on her face, it quickly turns to panic at the sight of blood. “Oh my gods!”

“It’s not as bad as it looks...I just…” A groan, leaning against the building. “Silver...keeps the wound open. It can’t heal until the afflicted flesh is removed.”

“Removed?!” she practically screeches.

“Quiet!” he hisses, baring fangs at her. While he’s managed to hold off frenzy, he can’t help but shift. “I can’t be seen like this! It’ll lead to too many questions!”

“I...I’m sorry. But I...I can’t…!”

“Just...calm down.” Managing to ease out of his jacket with a hiss of pain, he doesn’t offer his shirt the same courtesy, tearing it off with a flick of a wrist. “Now...witches - miko - can...can manipulate my kind. Usually it’s our actions, but it  _ can _ be deeper than that. What I need you to do...is to...reach into the wound with magic, and take out what’s been touched by silver.”

She just stares at him in horror.

“And you’ve got to be quick. The longer this goes on, the less... _ stable _ I become.”

“A-are you going to attack me?”

“I’m going to do my damnedest not to. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Isn’t there someone else -?”

“Too far. It’ll take too long. You need to do this,  _ now _ .”

“But -!”

“Now, Hyūga!”

Flinching, she kneels beside him, looking at the wound. “...okay. Okay, um...let me just…”

Breath rate increasing, Sasuke leans his head back against the wall, teeth grit.

“Come on, Hinata...you can do this…” Trying to think back to how she’d felt when she’d manipulated him the first time, she attempts to recreate it. She’d...reached out, somehow. But…?

“Hyūga…”

“I-I’m trying!” She just needs to -

“I...can’t…!”

“J-just hold on, I can -!”

It’s too much. The wound is taxing, her smell is like a drug. Every part of him is screaming to just take what he needs - it will do the same thing, he just needs a little -

No! If he frenzies, if he loses control, she’ll -!

In a flicker of movement, he switches their positions. Pinning her to the wall, he kneels on one knee, hands on her hands, mouth hovering over her neck and panting against the goosebump-laden skin.

“S-Sasuke!”

“Just...just a mouthful...it’s all I...all I need…”

Trying not to panic, she glances to him. “...will that let you heal?”

He seems to struggle with the answer, not wanting to admit the truth. “...y-yes.”

“Then just do it!”

“But I-I might -?”

“I trust you.”

For a long moment, he goes stock still, not even breathing. She…?

“...let me help you.”

His jaw shakes, aches with a need. Fangs hover a hair’s breadth away...just one bite…

“It’s okay.” 

A moment’s pause, and then he makes up his mind. With a smooth motion, he latches onto pale skin, digging in with canines before beginning to draw.

Hinata does her best not to react, unable to help a flinch and a whimper at the bite. The rest doesn’t  _ hurt _ , per se...but it does feel  _ strange _ .

A minute passes of slow intake before he withdraws, staying bent over her shoulder. Already there’s relief as the fresh blood boosts his body’s regeneration, overcoming the poison of the silver and letting the wound begin to heal.

There’s a small, slow trickle of crimson down her neck before his head turns, tongue lapping over the punctures and urging them to close.

In spite of herself, Hinata goes pink. But there’s a concerned glance as he lets his brow rest against the crook over her neck. “Are...are you all right…?”

“Just...need a moment.” He’s still got her hands pinned up with one of his own. But once he seems to catch his breath, he backs up enough to kneel upright, releasing his grip and keeping his head bowed.

Hinata eyes him warily: not out of a sense of danger, but of concern. “...are you sure you’re okay?”

“...I shouldn’t have done that.”

“...but -?”

“If I’d lost my head, I could have killed you. Or worse, turned you.”

_ Worse…? _ “...why would that be worse?”

“It’s against the mandates to turn a human. It used to be a cheap tactic in Nightwalker wars: turn a bunch of humans to make cannon fodder soldiers. It was one of the first things outlawed. And I almost…”

“But you didn’t...right?”

“...no. I didn’t get that far. You’re not going to turn. But -”

“Then it’s fine. You’re p-patched up, and...I’m still human. Sort of.”

“...I shouldn’t have come here. I panicked. I wasn’t thinking, and -”

“Uchiha-san,” Hinata cuts in, finding her manners after her panicking as she watches him avoid her eyes. “It’s okay. I’m...I’m sorry I couldn’t do what you asked.”

“You were right. You weren’t ready, and I...I pushed you.  _ I’m _ sorry.”

“D-don’t worry about it. We...we both sort of messed things up, but it turned out fine. That’s what matters.”

“I...won’t ask that of you again. It was a huge breach of...of privacy, and autonomy, and -”

“It wasn’t if I said it was okay.”

“I forced you!”

“No you didn’t!”

“I...I made you feel like you had no choice.”

“Maybe I didn’t. But that’s okay. I  _ wanted _ to help you, and...I did. So there.”

A silence blooms.

Fiddling the cuff of her jacket, Hinata does admit, “I, um...I didn’t realize how, uh... _ i-intimate _ that is.” Her blush returns.

That earns a soft snort. “Remember what I told you about our kind being attractive? That’s part of it. You need someone willing if you don’t want it to get messy. So...yeah, in a way, it sort of is. Sorry.”

“It...it’s okay. I mean...we’re friends, so…”

“We are?”

“Well, sure. You saved my life, and...I guess now I’ve saved yours. We’re sort of f-friends by default now anyway, aren’t we? Besides...we get along, don’t we? Doesn’t that mean we can be friends?”

“Well...I guess you have a point.”

...more silence.

“...I should go. And you need to get back inside.”

“Oh! Is there blood -?”

“It didn’t get on your clothes, and I...cleaned up the rest.” Now  _ he’s _ going a bit pink. “...you’re fine. Feel lightheaded or anything?”

“No, I’m all right. I...guess you didn’t take that much.”

“I tried not to. Just enough to get things...under control.”

“Well...I’m glad you okay. Please be careful, Uchiha-san.”

“Please just call me Sasuke. I hear too many ‘Uchiha-san’s every damn day around my coven.”

“Oh, um...o-okay. Sasuke-san.”

He almost looks annoyed at the suffix too, but leaves it at that. “...get back inside. I want to be sure you’re in before I leave.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Sasuke-san.”

Watching her go, he eventually puts on his jacket, stuffing the shreds of his shirt in a pocket. Only once he’s out on the street does he stop under a light, lifting the hem and looking to his side.

...there isn’t even a trace of scar.

Dark brows furrow sharply. Granted, he’d had a feeling witch blood would be potent...but  _ that _ potent? No wonder it had been so tempting. The smell had been one thing. But it’d taken a lot more focus that he’d assumed to keep from going overboard.

...seems he’s still got a lot to learn about her.

Running a hand over the smooth skin, he pulls the fabric back down and takes out his phone. “...Itachi. I’m calling it a day early.”

“Did something happen?”

“Ran into hunters. Got out okay. But I, uh...had to exert a lot of extra energy. Think I need to rest.”

His brother is quiet for a long moment. Sasuke’s a workaholic. Actually asking for time to rest is a red flag. “...very well. But I expect to hear the  _ full _ story after you have a day to sleep.”

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's late, so I'ma be brief lol
> 
> More Nightwalkers crossover! And finally something a bit more than just banter and chatting between these two :3c Seems Sasuke got himself into a bit of a pickle. But at least he got some help...even if it's in ways he didn't really expect.
> 
> Intimate indeed, huehue~
> 
> Anyway, i'm bushed, so I'm gonna call it a night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
